


Professor Hunny Bunny and his Xiah Playmate

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, Crossdressing, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Escort Service, Falling In Love, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Prostitution, Relationship Reveal, Rough Sex, Rules and Punishments, Safewords, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports, but this is NOT underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: I work forPlaymates on Call,an online escort service. Okay, so we're prostitutes, but I make a lot of money, and it's the money I need. I've been doing this for almost two years, and not much can surprise me. Until my next client ends up being one of the last people I would ever expect.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 4





	1. At Work

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warning: Teacher/Student. Junsu is in High School, BUT he's 19, for reasons that I won't spoil. Bondage, watersports, bit of cross dressing, humiliation and bdsm fun times**

The first time I see Professor Jung outside of class, he is naked, blindfolded and kneeling in the middle of his living room.

It takes me a minute (or six) to a: process the fact that my Math teacher is naked, b: process the fact that my Math teacher hired a stranger to abuse him, and c: I am about to abuse, fuck, and play with my naked Math teacher.

I lick my lips.

Professor Jung whimpers in the silence.

No, not Professor Jung. Not in this environment. In this environment he is Hunny Bunny. His choice of a name, not mine.

I wonder if he’ll recognize my voice.

Fuck. I contemplate leaving; the ultimate shaming insult to the man on his hands and knees is not being desirable enough. I can. It’s in the agreement that he signed that if I don’t find him desirable, I am allowed to leave. It’s also in the contract that if I know my client, I have to leave.

But give up a chance to fuck around with the hottest teacher in school? No fucking way.

I lower my voice and say, “Two rules.”

He flinches like I smacked him, but he also inhales deeply in relief.

“You are not allowed to look at me. You will remain blindfolded through the night. And if it does fall off, you will shut your damn eyes. Pretty you may be, but a little shit like you has to earn the right to see me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Xiah.”

I shiver. Never has my alias sounded so sweet, whispered so thankfully and pure, from someone’s lips. His voice is already dripping with need. God, what if he says my real name in that voice? I might just come. My erection is pressed tightly against my black leather pants, and I’m sure I could rub one off with that tone of voice in my memory and his sexy body ready for me to hurt it.

“Second rule,” I say, not having to deepen my voice this time. The lust did that. “You can touch me, but you have to ask permission. If I say no, then I say no.”

He nodded.

“Safe word?”

“Quadratic.”

I snort before I can stop myself. His cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. And I fuel it along, because I fucking can.

“Not what I was expecting. You much be such a geek. Can’t pull your head away from math enough to get a proper lover, so you have to be an internet slut.”

His arms are shaking, head lowered between them. The skin on his neck is red. I walk to him, the heel of my boots hitting sharply on the wooden floor. I’m a little mad that he can’t look at me, because I am dressed like a fucking sex god. Usually am on these trips. The tight black leather pants are tucked into boots with buckles up the front. The black, knitted shirt is snug around my waist, the collar artfully torn to show off the curve of my neck and collarbones. The short leather jacket accentuates my shoulders, and the spiked collar on my neck just adds that flair of _give me_. I dress in clothes that make me seem like the weak one, the victim, the bottom.

Too bad Professor Jung will not be able to appreciate it.

I circle him, mouth going dry. Professor Jung is the hottest teacher in school. He’s over 180 centimeters. His suits fit him snugly, showing off a body he still takes care of. He never tells students his age, but enough have looked it up that I know he’s thirty-nine. Single. None of us knew why he was single; and the female teachers are always swooning over him as much as the students are.

Makes sense to me now.

I let my fingers trail along his side. The first touch. He jerks, breath leaving his mouth harshly. His skin is already damp with sweat.

“Hunny Bunny,” I say softly, fingers on his tailbone. “Such a cute name.”

Standing next to him, I bring my hand back and slap his ass. The muscle jiggles, he gasps, entire body tensing. His skin turns pink for a moment, and then fades. I spank him again. A little harder. With a smirk, I add one more with a mental, “That’s for the B+ on the last test”. I was mad at myself for a stupid mistake of not carrying over a negative screwed up one problem. I’d been one point from an A.

I spank him one more time, on the other cheek.

Hunny Bunny’s profile says that he’s up for almost anything. The few things he does not want are blood, hot wax and full bondage. He does not mind being restrained and tied up and gagged and blindfolded, but nothing completely restraining.

Oh, the options.

I walk around to the front of him. Jerking it around so he can hear the buckle clinking, I remove my belt. His breath speeds up.

I wrap it around his neck. “You need a leash,” I say, pulling the belt tightly. He swallows around it, stretching. I wind the length of it around my hand and yank his head up. His mouth is open, breath harsh through his wet lips.

God, I want to look in his eyes. I want him to know who I am.

He licks his lips.

Oh god, I want to kiss him.

I shut my eyes, head back. Should I break a rule? My own rule. My first rule. How many times have I lost the train of Professor Jung’s lectures because I’m dreaming about kissing him? I open my eyes. Professor Jung is waiting for something. I run my fingers over his lips. They part, a tongue reaching out, and rules are meant to be broken, right?

I lean down with a small moan and capture that lower lip between mine. He whimpers, but does not protest or jerk away. He meets the kiss eagerly. When was the last time he was properly kissed? He’s practically starved for attention.

I kneel in front of him, cup his cheek and tilt his head so I can deepen the kiss. His whimpers increase and he’s shivering under the treatment.

“Such a good bunny,” I mutter into his mouth, loving the flush on his cheeks. “Your mouth is beautiful. Lips so pliant and needy.” I press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I want to see how beautiful they are wrapped around my cock.”

He whimpers again, licking his lips, and mine, and I kiss him for a moment longer, before whispering, “Go get my cock, you beautiful slut.”

With an eager whine, he shifts to put weight on his knees. His hands land on my thighs, squeezing. He moans in appreciation and moves them up, catching fingers on the patterns of leather diamonds. I keep kissing him, biting at his lips in between shoving my tongue in his throat. I’m so fucking hard, and I’ll probably embarrass myself, because Professor Jung is about to fucking suck on my dick.

His fingers shake a the top of my pants, eager to touch, and I let him. With a hand on his wrist, I push his hand under the knit shirt, and he moans, fingers mapping the curves of my stomach. When I say nothing, he goes higher, nails light over my skin, to my nipples. I moan in appreciation, deepen the kiss and find myself going back, lowering to the floor, with him over me. His body heat is intoxicating.

“Pants, Hunny Bunny.”

He flushes, and apologizes softly. His hands go back down my stomach, fingers going by feel to get to the top of my pants again. I lean back on my elbows and watch him. He’s shivering in need, and I can’t wait to touch him. Really touch him. His fingers fumble with the series of buttons. I am not wearing anything under them, and he jerks when he touches my dick. But it spurs him on and in a moment, the pants are undone and my cock is out.

He stops, and I bite back a harsh reprimand. We are not lovers, I remind myself, and I am in charge. He needs permission first. I run my hand up to his head, twist his hair and push his head down.

“Suck my dick, horny bunny.”

His mouth opens around the shaft. He moans, sliding his mouth up to the crown. He runs his tongue along the ridge and then turns his head, wincing from the pull of my fingers. His lips close around the soft head, and with a soft suck, the tip of me is in his mouth, and we both moan. He takes half of me and then goes back up, tongue swirling around the crown for a moment before doing it again. Deeper.

My dick isn’t long enough to do a Monster Cock porn, but it’s long enough to be proud of, and wide. Professor Jung’s lips are stretched around it, wet and red.

“God, I knew those lips would be pretty on my dick.”

His cheeks flush further and he goes faster, bobbing his head. I use both hands to pull his hair, slam his head down and jerk my hips up. He takes the rough treatment easily, and the muscles of his throat are massaging me, tightening, playing, teasing.

Fucking bastard is amazing at this. And I’m losing control.

“Such a cock whore,” I mutter and push him away.

He whines before he can stop himself, mouth reaching for my cock again. I slap him roughly, and his head lowers with a pliant whimper. I get back on my knees, yank his head down and let him take my cock back in his mouth. I thrust into his mouth, and feel him gag just once before his entire mouth and even his throat relax. His face is pressed against my stomach in no time, and I thrust faster.

I want his voice hoarse in class tomorrow.

I want to see his fucking eyes.

I want to fucking come down his throat. Or all over his face. Or both.

“Fuck, Pr--” I stop myself just in time, and he makes no indication that he even heard me. I yank away, orgasm shooting through me. I aim at his face, and he takes the first splash on his cheek, and his mouth opens with an eager whine. Another splash lands on his lips and then I shove my dick back in his mouth and finish coming with him swallowing eagerly around me.

I pull away enough to roll the head of my dick around his lips. With a squeeze and a moan, a pearl of come pulses from the tip and I wipe it on his cheek.

“Such a cock slut,” I repeat.

“Thank you for letting me have your come, Xiah,” he whispers.

I shiver and my dick twitches. “Head to the floor, Bunny Slut. You did such a good job that now you get a reward.”

“Thank you, Xiah,” he says and immediately puts his head to the floor, face turned, cheek pressed against the hardwood. I move to the side and put his hands behind his back. He follows my lead and grasps his hands at his lower back. I take the belt, yank on it so it’s tight around his neck and tie his hands with it. The muscles in his arms and back tense, and then relax.

I stand up and move away from him. My hand wraps around my dick, stroking slowly, and think about his reward. His profile says that he doesn’t care what kind of things I do to him. Just that I do them to him. Control him and abuse him. So far the abuse hasn’t been much beyond a few spankings. I walk behind him and kick his legs open a bit. I slide my finger down his cleft. His shivers when I stop at his entrance. It’s tight, but well, that’s what abuse is for.

“Such a loose whore,” I mutter and flick the opening harshly. “I’m glad I let you suck my cock. You aren’t tight enough to give me an orgasm. I was going to ask what work you do, but I can see now. A big a prostitute, sell your gaping hole to whoever is desperate enough to fuck it.”

Professor Jung whined, but said nothing. His skin was pink with shame and slick with sweat.

“It’s such a shame. After that blowjob, I was expecting better. But since you sucked on my cock so nicely and you have such pretty lips, for now I’ll forget that you’re an eager little slut for everything and everyone, and I’ll reward you.”

I spanked him, hard.

He actually cried out and then snapped his teeth over his bottom lip.

I hit him again and his body jerked forward, face moving on the floor. I wish it were carpet, to give him a pretty red mark on his cheek. I spank him again. Only on one cheek, in the same place, over and over. The skin turns red, and he’s unable to cover his whimpers and cries. It’s beautiful how one cheek is cherry red, the other pale. But they need to match, so without warning him, I switch. I bring my other hand up to my mouth and cover a finger in spit.

Again, I slide my finger down his cleft.

Multitasking is great.

His moans and his knees spread, opening himself up.

“Such an eager whore,” I mutter and press my finger into him. It’s too dry, but he definitely doesn’t seem to care.

I leave my finger inside him and continue spanking him, switching cheeks now and moving lower on his legs.

“You are going to be shifting in your seat tomorrow,” I say.

His body freezes for a moment and then relaxes.

Conversationally, like I don’t have a finger in his ass or that I’m spanking him, I add, “It’s a Tuesday night. I’m assuming you have work tomorrow, yes?”

Professor Jung swallows. “Yes, Xiah,” he manages between whimpers.

“Why do you want this on a day you have to work tomorrow?” I stop spanking him, and he stays tense, expecting a blow, before relaxing. I spit into his cleft and run my finger over the slickened skin before pushing it into him again. I pump slowly.

“Answer the question?”

With a whine, he says, “No one knows. It’s ...”

“You like that no one knows you’re a fucking cock slut? That you want pretty young boys to work you over and fuck you until you’re gaping and open?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, please.”

I shake my head. I want to make him admit that he’s a high school teacher, but I am not allowed to ask such personal questions. Technically, as soon as I saw who my client was, I should have walked out that door. I’m not supposed to know my clients. So the rules don’t really matter.

“And what is your job, Hunny Bunny?”

He pauses for a moment, and then says, “I’m a math teacher.”

“Naughty teacher,” I whisper and lean down and press a kiss to the heated skin of his ass. “Did you enjoy your reward, Professor?” I smile, because now I can call him that. But I have to be careful about my voice. I do not want him to figure out who I am.

“Yes, Xiah. Thank you.”

I pull a small bottle of lube from my pocket and snap open the cap. Shivering in anticipation, Professor Jung’s legs spread further. His hands are clenching together, knuckles white. I pour the lube above my fingers and trail a third through it before pushing it in. Professor Jung whimpers. I grip one sore cheek and pump the three fingers in and out of him, spreading them open and twisting them around. Professor Jung’s body stays still, muscles froze in anticipation. Held in check. He wants to fuck himself on my fingers.

But he’s too well trained to blatantly take control without asking for permission.

I slow my fingers and press in another from my other hand. “I think I can fit my fist into your loose ass. How many things have you had inside yourself at once? How many men do you let fuck you at the same time?”

He whimpers, back arching, fingers flexing.

“Fuck my fingers, Slutty Professor Bunny.”

With an eager noise, he thrusts his hips back and shoots forward, back and forth. Quick. Chaotic. I let him, rubbing my other hand over his red skin. He is shaking so badly after five minutes, probably desperate to come. How long did he wait for me?

“Stop,” I whisper, and he does immediately, his breath panting harshly in the silence.

I slap his hip a few times, satisfied at the faded pink fingerprints. I loosen the belt on his wrists and say, “On your back.”

He collapses with a sigh, and then rolls over, hands above his head. I straddle his waist and sit on his hard, desperate cock. With a smirk, I roll my hips, the leather dragging over the sensitive skin. He moans, hips arching. His arms lift, and then fall.

Voice rough, he gasps, “May I touch you, Xiah?”

“Such a good bunny for remembering,” I croon, and his face heats up with embarrassed satisfaction. “But not now. Later, I promise.”

I will not survive him touching me. Maybe he’ll pass out before then.

“Keep your hands above your head, Hunny Bunny.”

He nods.

The rules state that I have an hour with my client. I’m sure that hour is up. I’m sure Professor Jung has lost track of time.

I snag the bottle of lube from the floor, turn it over and squeeze a bunch on his chest. His skin and muscles jerk at the chill on heated skin. I run my hands through it, over his stomach and up to his chest. Yes, he’s in good shape for his age, but age and a thankless job are catching up on him. I scratch down his sternum and then go back up, tugging on his chest hair enough to pull but not to hurt. I rub his chest, fingers catching on his nipples. He’s still well-built, but hey, I won’t be doing my job if I don’t humiliate the guy.

“Did you know you have breasts?” I ask, cupping one and giving it a firm squeeze.

His cheeks go bright, bright red. Oh, yeah. He knows. And he hates it.

“Saggy breasts and a well-fucked cunt. You really are a piece of over-used street trash.”

I pinch a nipple roughly and pull a cry from his throat. With a chuckle, I splay my hands over both pec muscles and squeeze, before pushing them together.

“Look at this cleavage. Do you wear a bra to support them?”

He whimpers, but says nothing.

“Answer the question, Hunny Bunny,” I demand and pinch both nipples.

“Only--” he gasps, writhing under the abuse.

“Only?” I prompt with a firm tug, lifting the nipple up, so his skin is stretched.

“Only ... oh god, only with ...” His hips rise and he’s rubbing himself on my ass. I think briefly of getting off him, since he does not have permission for that. Instead, I rub his chest harder, press my body down on his and pinch his nipples and the surrounding skin until it’s almost as bright as his cheeks. He whimpers and then his voice catches in the back of his throat, body still, and he shudders through a violent dry orgasm.

He sags to the floor, panting, and then whispers an apology.

“I can’t really expect anything else from such an eager whore,” I say. “Now answer my last question.” I slap his chest, the sore skin stinging pink. He yelps and then takes a deep breath.

“I ... I have skirts, and ...”

Oh my god. Professor Jung in a skirt? My dick throbs. “You don’t wear those to teach, do you?’

“No, no. Just ... just ...”

“Just when you’re hooking it on the street corner?” I pull his nipple really hard.

With a whimper, he nods. “Just ... I like them.”

“Hm. I don’t blame you,” I say and run my hands over his chest. I’m sure there will be bruises around his nipples tomorrow. “The thought of your body in a skirt with bra and panties makes me want to fuck you so hard that you’ll wish you had a vagina to take the beating.” Before he can reply, I squeeze his chest again, cupping it like a breast. I lean down and suck on his sore nipple. He moans and squirms under me. I lap at the hardened nub and then kiss around it, before moving to the other nipple to give it the same soft treatment.

“Xiah, please, may I touch you, please?”

“No.”

He whines and then gasps when I go back to the other nipple. I suck and play with each one until my back hurts from leaning over him. He’s recovered from the teasing orgasm, and he’s rubbing against me again. It takes all my mental capacity to remind myself that I am here to hurt him. He wants me to hurt him.

“I love your breasts,” I mutter into one. His breath hitches with a whine. “So plump and beautiful. Tender.” I bite down, smirking at his sharp cry. I continue and leave teeth imprints all over his chest. I move down and tug at his chest hair with my fingers and leave more bites all down his stomach. It twitches under the treatment. Needing to distance myself again from this man who stars in my fantasies, I push up, squeezing his sore chest one more time and then scoot back to his knees. His cock is bright red, the head swollen and leaking clear fluid. I smile and run my finger along the crown.

“If it wasn’t for this,” I say, “based on your breasts, I’d think you were a woman.”

He takes a deep breath and bites his lip.

I laugh. “You’d make an ugly woman,” I say and run my tongue up his dick just once.

He practically screams, hips arching into it. I smack his side sharply a few times until he stills, face scrunched, focusing on the pain. I move my hand just enough to catch his balls on the next smack and he absolutely screams. It’s a beautiful noise, so I slap them again, and then again. I grab his balls and pull on them roughly, spinning them in my hands and twisting them over and around. His screams have dulled into weak protests.

“Do you want me to stop, Hunny Bunny?”

“Please, fuck please, stop.”

No safeword. I smile and pull his balls roughly toward me. “Why do you want me to stop?”

He screams again, body weaving on the ground. “Hurts, fuck, that ... just, stop please.”

I let his testicles go and he inhales, but before he can relax, I flick one. Hard. His scream echoes around us, but his cock pulses more clear fluid to his stomach. I flick the other one with the same result, and switch between the two of them. His breath is labored, chest hitching like he’s crying, and I really do not want him to say his safeword because then I have to leave. I wrap my hand around the sore balls and give them a squeeze.

“Fine, you weakling. I’ll stop.”

He whimpers an apology.

“But I need my belt.” I pull it from his neck, not gently, and his head smacks on the ground. He whimpers. The belt catches on the blindfold, and displaces it. I hold my breath, but it doesn’t move enough to uncover his eyes. I hastily fix it, and then pat his cheek.

“Do you need a break?” I whisper.

He swallows, and shakes his head. “I’m ... god, I’m ...”

“So turned on that you want me to let you come?”

“Yes, please.”

I chuckle. “Not yet. But when I let you come, it’ll be worth it.”

“I know, Xiah. Thank you.”

I shiver, and want to scream, CALL ME JUNSU! or dongsaeng. That’s definitely wanting too much. Professor Jung is more than twenty years older than I am.

With a huff, I move back further and let the belt trail over his body. I spread his legs and kneel between them. Running my hands from his thighs to his knees, I hum in appreciation. His thighs are amazingly thick. Strong and covered with a dusting of hair.

Jung Yunho is a sexy beast, and I want his cock rocking in and out of my body.

I slap his inner thigh and then push at his knees. “Bend your knees, hold them to your chest.”

His body is weak and quivering, but he does as I ask. His ass is still red, his testicles darker, smashed as they are.

“I have been going easy on you, but it seems like you can take more. Do you want more, Professor Bunny?”

“Please, yes, please. Anything you want.”

I snort. I want to fuck you over my desk at school, is what I want to say. I lift my foot, put my boot where his hands wrists are pressed together and push back, until his weight is on his shoulders. I reach down and pull at his dick so it is on the underside of his thighs, stretched and painful, probably.

Without warning him, I bring the belt down against his ass. It cracks over sore skin and leaves a nice red welt. I add another one just below it. He screams at both, body jerking. I move the belt higher, just missing his balls, and then aim for his thigh. I barely give him time to take breaths between the lashes, and paint his skin in red welts. When one of them splits and starts to bleed, I stop and survey my work. The crisscrosses are beautiful. His skin is covered in sweat and his thighs are shaking hard.

I remove my boot and his body rocks down, ass hitting the floor. He screams again, at the touch of the cool wood on his beaten skin.

Chuckling, I drop to my knees. I pry his hands away from his legs. There are bleeding half moon nail marks on his thighs. I gently spread his legs, and then push behind his knees until they’re level with his head. He moans at the stretch, but does nothing else. Too wired and sore.

With one hand, I grab the bottle of lube and dump the clear fluid over my cock, and then pour some directly on his ass. He whimpers softly, and the furled opening clenches for me. I press two fingers into him for guidance, hold my cock steady and push. He is really too tight.

“Such a loose ... oh fuck ... cunt,” I mutter, breathless as his channel clamps down on me. A fleeting smile dances on his lips and I laugh, totally spoiling the moment. I push deeper, his body sucking me in and then stop, my leather-clad thighs against his ass. It takes me a moment (and a whole lot of deep breaths) before I can move. Professor Jung isn’t the only one that needs to come. I have never played with a client this long.

Finally, I lower my hands to the back of his thighs and use the grip to spread him open a bit more. His ankles rest on my shoulders and I shift my knees before pulling out and thrusting back in. Everything is so tight. My eyes shut, my fingers tighten, and I move faster Just like with the blowjob, I am going to come faster than I want to. Sweat is dripping down my back, soaking through my top and the leather pants are growing more uncomfortable. I don’t dare stop, and speed up, leaning over him. His knees hook at my elbows, and I reach for his lips. His moans and whimpers are swallowed in our kiss. I spread my knees and slow my thrusts, trying to prolong this. Pleasurable greed is spreading through me, tightening my stomach, and forcing the kiss, harder and deeper. Each thrust is punctuated with a sharp cry from him and a little moan from me. He’s so tight, and his body is pulsating around me.

I manage to stave off my orgasm for long enough that I’m not embarrassed, but it’s only because this is the only fucking time I’m going to be able to fuck my math teacher and that thought almost hurts. He’s so precious and needy. I’ve seen so many bottoms and abused and humiliated so many men, but Professor Jung is genuine and pure, and I am no longer making any sense.

And really, he’s way too tight for me to last as long as I want to and I’m only nineteen. I yank my face away from his, thrust into him faster and have to bite my lip against screaming his name. My entire lower body tightens, tenses and then releases as my orgasm rushes through me. I hastily pull out, and with only a single stroke of my hand, I’m coming all over his balls and dick. Strained with pleasure, I push back into him, prolonging the electricity of pleasure as it shoots around my skin. His channel tightens around me, sucking me dry. I sag, and have to catch myself on the floor, with hands by his head. His mouth is open, lips wet and shiny. I run my tongue over his beautiful skin.

“Damn, Hunny,” I whisper and kiss his lower lip. “Warn a guy before you do everything you can to make him come so hard.”

His cheeks heat again. His breath is just as labored as mine, but he manages to say, “Thank you for fucking me, Xiah.”

“Like I didn’t want to the minute I walked through your door.” I run my hand over his cheek and over his lips. “You’re beautiful.”

He smiles, and god, I want to see his eyes.

Instead, I slap his thigh and say, “On your feet.”

“Xiah?”

“Did I stutter, Hunny Bunny? Come on. You’ve been so good. Don’t ruin it.”

With a deep breath, Professor Jung rolls to his knees and then pushes up. He’s shaking so hard that he falls over twice before he can steady himself enough to stand.

“You are so tall,” I whisper and press a kiss to his shoulder to show him how tall I am. I pull the belt back around his neck. There are red marks from earlier. I wrap it around my hand again so it’s nice and tight.

“Stroke yourself.”

He whimpers, but his fingers close around his dick. I watch his hand move slowly. His body is giving up on him.

“Don’t fall,” I warn him and tug on the belt. “You won’t have any give.”

He swallows roughly, and keeps stroking. He can’t come just yet, and I wait a full two minutes before reaching over and stilling his hand long enough to remove the cock ring. He whimpers.

“Keep stroking.”

“Do I have permission to come?” he asks, voice desperate.

“Yes, but not if you fall over. I’ll ring you back up and give you another round with this belt.”

He smiles, all teeth and I swoon a little inside. I love it when I get an answer right in class, just to have that smile pointed at me.

“That isn’t much of an incentive to stay on my feet, Xiah.”

I laugh, and step into him, my arm around his waist. Our lips meet easily, and I push his hand away and use mine. He moans, body shuddering.

“May I touch you now, Xiah?”

“Yes.”

His arms wrap around my shoulders, and his knees quake. I double the effort in our kiss.

“Come, Professor,” I whisper into his lips, “Come all over my hand.”

He breaks the kiss, head dropping back, mouth open. His entire body trembles, and he shifts to the side, almost toppling over. I catch us, and hold him close as he screams and pumps his orgasm into my hand. His body goes slack and I have to carefully lower him back to the floor. He’s twitching all over, cock pulsing weakly. I take my soiled hand up to his chest and wipe his come across his nipples.

His stomach jerks and he moans.

“Such sensitive breasts,” I say, pinching one.

He squirms a bit, and then stills after a full body shudder. Aftershocks.

I unwind the belt from my hand and then tug on it. “Take us to your bathroom, Bunny.”

He turns his head to me, mouth in a strange shape and then I realize that he is confused. I smile and press a kiss to his lips. “I’m going to clean you up.”

“It’s been more than an hour.”

“Probably. Come on.” I stand up and tug on the belt. He gingerly climbs to his knees.

“Down the hall, second door,” he says.

I lead the way and he crawls behind me. His bathroom is decorated as plain as it can be. With only a couple blue towels hanging up and a dish for his toothbrush and one for soap. There is a bathmat and a blue shower curtain. I leave him in the middle of the tile and plug the tub and start the water. I go back to him and run my hands through his sweaty hair.

“You’ve been so good tonight that you get another reward,” I say and wipe my dick over his lips. “Do you want it?” I ask, because sometimes the client doesn’t even realize that people like being pissed on.

He swallows and then nods and opens his mouth.

So many day dreams coming true.

I guide his mouth to my dick. It’s half hard, but not enough to really hinder me. I wait until he has me securely and then relax. It takes a moment, but he sits there and waits, head tilted up. The first taste of piss has him moaning, mouth tightening and I have to shut my eyes, his throat working fast to keep up. When I’m almost through, I pull away and finish pissing on his face and his chest. He shivers and whines, mouth open, begging for more. I shake the last few drops on his tongue.

“Thank you, Xiah.”

“You deserved it, Hunny Bunny. Now, go get in the tub,” I say and remove the belt.

He drops to his hands and knees and crawls over the tile. I wish I had put lashes on his back. Damn it.

Professor Jung hisses at the hot water, but lowers himself. I let the water run for a moment longer and then turn it off. I discard my jacket and my sweater before kneeling next to the tub. I take his arm and press his hand to my chest. He moans and takes the invitation to explore my skin, fingers light.

He uses bar soap, so I snag it and wet it and start washing at his shoulders. Only the movement of the water makes noise as I clean him. He lifts his legs and his hips when I get to those parts. When I’m done, I put the soap back. I turn his face with fingers on his chin and kiss him lightly.

“You did such a great job.”

“Thank you, Xiah.”

“Shut your eyes,” I say, voice shaking, and reach for the blindfold. It’s risky, but ... well, if he opens his eyes, he opens his eyes. I still need to pass his class so I can graduate, so it won’t really matter if he knows who I am. I hold my breath as I remove it and his eyes are shut. With a smile, I lean forward a press a kiss to each eyelid. He smiles.

I take his shampoo and pour a hefty amount into my hands. I scrub it into his hair, scratching and rubbing. He moans from the treatment and just to prolong it, I move my hands down his neck and to his shoulders, massaging lightly, and for as long as I can get away with it.

“Okay. Rinse off,” I whisper.

He takes a deep breath and ducks under the water. I rub his head underwater to get the soap out of his hair. When he surfaces, his eyes are still shut. I pull the plug to drain the tub and then put the blindfold back over his eyes. I stand up and tell him to stand. He’s shaking and he almost slips, but I steady him as he climbs out of the bathroom.

He immediately drops to his knees. I use one of the towels to dry us off.

“Bedroom?” I whisper.

“Next door to the right.”

I tangle my hands in his wet hair and lead him to his bed. The bedroom is done in greens, and there are a few more personal effects scattered around, like pictures and books, and a small television. I desperately want to explore.

I help him into bed. I want to lay next to him or lay over and rub lotion into his skin until we’re both ready for another round, but I have overstayed my welcome by at least two hours. I settle him into bed, and then tell him again to close his eyes. I remove the blindfold. I kiss his eyelids again and then leave one last lingering kiss on his lips.

I stand up and head to the door.

“Thank you, Xiah,” he whispers. “You’re better at that than most.”

“So are you, Professor Hunny.” I shut the door behind me softly and lean against it for a moment. With a deep breath I push away and gather up my things. Knowing I won’t ever see the inside of this apartment again, I glance around the main area. I want to write a note that has my email address on it. Sometimes I have clients who only want me. But I don’t dare. I can’t risk him recognizing my handwriting.

I leave the apartment, cursing, that I now have to go home, sleep for a couple hours and then get up for school. It’s my own fault. But there is nothing that is going to keep me from going to Professor Jung’s class.


	2. At School

I get a total of two hours of sleep. It’s hard to sleep when your cock won’t let you rest and you have to jerk off four times.

I stumble through a shower and manage to yank on my uniform.

“You were home late,” my mother says when I get downstairs. She has breakfast ready for me. The TV is going in the living room.

I snort and nod. “Yeah. Date.”

She smiles. “I figured. Someone nice?”

“Yeah, but I probably won't see him again. Is Junho home?”

She shakes her head. “He left about an hour ago. He has a test today, so he wanted to get to the school early to study.”

I sit down to eat, and it’s a tough thing to just lift my chopsticks. My body is too tired.

I should have spent an hour with Professor Jung and come home. I should have.

I don’t regret being there for more than three.

“You better hurry,” my mom says.

I nod and force a couple more bites of rice into my mouth. She hands me my bag and I smile and kiss her cheek. “Thanks, mom.”

Hefting the bag over my shoulder, I walk down the hall to the living room. My dad is in his wheelchair, staring at the screen blankly. Mom assures me that he can hear and see and understand, but sometimes it’s hard to believe that.

“Hey, Dad,” I say and press a kiss to his head. His eyes focus on me for a moment. I blush under his unseeing gaze and stammer, “S-sorry. I’m late. I can’t sit with you this morning.”

He looks back at the TV. My chest tightens at the obvious dismissal and I cringe. Ever since his accident, I’ve done my best to sit with him in the morning. For a little while. He’s usually in bed by the time I get home from school. Or from my work. I kiss his head again and leave the house, ignoring the blurriness of my vision.

My father used to be so animated. So full of life. Just one little mistake. One reckless coworker at the factory completely changed our lives. My father was the foreman at a plastics plant, and safety was his first goal. Always worker safety. A heavy conveyor belt came loose, sending products and employees rushing for cover. Except one. And my father would not see one of his employees hurt. The heavy, metal stand pinned his legs beneath him, and it was too late to save them by the time it was removed and he was rushed to the hospital.

Mom says that Father is still the same man.

He has to be, otherwise neither Junho nor I would have sacrificed so much for him. I keep telling myself that.

We both dropped out of high school with a year left. My mother did not want us to, but we had to. His job paid for most of the preliminary medical expenses, but because Mom has to stay home and take care of him, us working is the only way we survive. The recovery after Dad’s accident has been expensive and it’s sucked up both of our college funds. Junho found a job at a cafe during the day and at a convenience store at night. I found a job at a club, but it only lasted long enough for me to meet the man who ran _Playmates on Call_. I hadn’t been a virgin the first time I went out on a call (with him, so he could ‘train’ me), but it was still emotional and rough. It took me a couple months to get used to the job. But it pays well, and I earn almost two thousand in a week. My parents get most of that, the rest goes into a savings account so I can go to college after I finish high school. My parents think I still work at the club (which they disapprove of) and my other friends don’t know I even have a job.

Junho went back to high school before me. He’s the hyung, even if it is only by five minutes, and now he’s in his first year of university. I have to keep working to support him.

Fuck, I am going to be late. I make sure my bag is secure and take off running.

I slip into the school gates with a few seconds to spare and go to the bathroom first to make sure my hair is decent and fix my uniform. I stumble into homeroom class just as the bell rings, and I flop down next to Changmin. He looks at me with worry and I wave him away and pull out stuff to take notes. It’s a lost cause though, and my head ends up on my desk in about ten minutes into the lecture about Japanese history. Changmin will let me look at his notes later. He nudges me awake at break and I sit up and yawn.

“Hyung, should we go get you some coffee?”

I am looking at Changmin but his lips don’t move and I realize that it’s my friend Hyukjae asking. He and Donghae are looking at me with concern in their eyes.

I nod. “Yes, please.”

“You okay?” Changmin whispers.

“Yeah. Long night.”

He snorts. Changmin is the only one who knows what I do outside of school. Not because I told him, just because the sixteen-year-old is too smart for his own good, and he guessed.

I yawn just as Hyukjae and Donghae return with my coffee.

“Thanks, guys,” I say and sip at the hot liquid.

The coffee is enough to keep me awake during English and basic economics. Changmin grudgingly shares his lunch with me, since I forgot mine, and I go to the bathroom to give myself a pep talk before heading to the second block of classes. I have math first.

In the bathroom, I stare at myself in the mirror and think of what I should do. I am not going to be able to concentrate. Maybe I should make it a bit harder for Professor Hunny Bunny Jung to concentrate, too.

With a smile, I pull out a small bag and find my eyeliner. I put on just enough to be noticeable, but not enough to draw too much attention to me. Same with the pink lipgloss. I style my hair, and then at the last minute loosen my tie and open my school jacket. It’s the most I can do.

When I slide into my seat, again next to Changmin, I have the satisfaction of seeing a lot of admiring gazes come my way.

“Wow,” Changmin whispers. “What’s the occasion?”

Professor Jung takes that moment to walk through the door, and I smile widely at Changmin.

Changmin snorts. “You’re such a slut.”

“Part of the job description,” I say back and focus on the front.

Professor Jung is moving a bit stiffly, but I only notice because I’m looking for it. He’s in a navy blue suit. His white shirt is buttoned to his neck, but instead of a tie, there is a green and blue patterned scarf around his neck.

Now, all the times Professor Jung has worn scarves to class makes so much more sense.

Our eyes meet, and I fight the flush of lust that fills me. He smiles and then calls the class to attention. He starts class right away, and I try to take notes, but I concentrate more on his movements than what he says. He’s not as stiff as I thought, but then again, I really did go easy on him last night.

When he leans against his desk, something he does often, his face tightens a tiny bit, but not enough for most to notice and I smirk. Good. At least his ass is sore.

“What is with you?” Changmin mutters out of the corner of his mouth.

I don’t take my eyes from Professor Jung. “Nothing. Shut up.”

Changmin snorts.

Professor Jung looks over at us, and I smile and his look radiates heat, and he calls on Changmin for an answer, but our eyes are locked. I shiver under his gaze. God, I wish I had that gaze on me last night.

But then again, it would have been different last night. Tight, in control glare of Professor Jung is nothing compared to the begging whimpers of Hunny Bunny.

For the first time all year, math class speeds by and Professor Jung is reminding us of our homework. Students scatter to take advantage of the ten minute break before the International Relations teacher arrives. I want to get up, but my dick is so painfully hard that it’s more than obvious in my slacks.

Fuck it. I’m sure I can stroke one off in less than ten minutes and get back to class.

I stand up and head for the door, and slow my steps just enough to time it right when Professor Jung is there. He smiles at me and I smile at him, and let him go first. He turns left, and I turn right.

“Xiah.”

I stop in my tracks and flip around, eyes wide with surprise.

He smiles at me. “Don’t be so surprised. No one else laughs like you do.”

I snort and fold my arms.

He takes a few steps closer to me. There are students watching us.

“You should have left,” he whispers.

“You should have told me to leave, Professor.”

His smile widens. “I didn’t know it was you until halfway through.”

I don’t know what to say to that, so I don’t say anything.

Professor Jung reaches up and adjusts the scarf on his neck. “You went easy on me.”

I lean against the wall and shrug. “So? I gave you what you wanted.”

“Yes.”

We stare at each other for a moment.

I clear my throat. “Is there anything else you need, Professor? I have a problem to take care of.” I gesture at my crotch.

His eyes follow the movement and he swallows. “Why do you do it?”

“My family needs the money.”

He nods. Most of the teachers are aware of why I’m still in high school, even though I should have graduated the year before.

“My brother is in university now, and he can’t work. So it’s up to me. And it’s a fun job that pays ridiculously well. So why not?”

He frowns at that, but his eyes are still on my body. My crotch, my chest, my neck. “I know it breaks all your rules--”

“Then don’t,” I say quickly.

He meets my eyes.

I know he wants to see me again. Have me beat him again and humiliate him again. “As much as I want to, I will not lose my job over this, and I will not threaten your position. It’s not worth it.”

“It is. You are.”

My heart flutters in my chest, and I shut my eyes, so I can’t see the thinly-veiled desperation in his eyes. I turn around, because I really can’t take this right now, especially not in the middle of a crowded hallway. I go to the bathroom, stroke my cock roughly, and end up being late to class. School fades away, and when I get home, there is a request for my talents that night at ten. I don’t want to go, but I do, and the poor man (who is in his forties) isn’t really expecting me to be so vicious, and just shy of the designated hour, he practically screams his safeword. It doesn’t happen often, but it does, and as soon as it’s ripped out of his throat, I drop the whip to the ground, and croon at him and take care of him and put him to bed.

Dissatisfying since I didn’t get to fuck him.

I go home and stroke myself off to thoughts of Professor Jung.

\---

Two weeks later, just before class ends, Professor Jung passes back another test and again, I am one fucking point away from an A. I curse beautifully, and Professor Jung says my name in admonishment. I glare up at him. We have not talked outside of this classroom, and despite Hunny Bunny’s requests for my services, I ignore them, and direct him to other playmates.

We stare at each other and then I drop my eyes with another muttered curse. Changmin, of course, has a perfect score. I snag his paper to see where I went wrong, and he looks over mine.

The bell rings and students shuffle around. I do not watch Professor Jung leave the room.

“He added wrong,” Changmin says.

“Huh?” I ask and look over at the paper.

“Look,” Changmin says and points to the few mistakes I made. “That’s only nine wrong. Not eleven. You should have a 91.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s no big deal. Just point it out to him.”

“Yeah, but that means I have to go to his office. Bastard probably did it on purpose.”

Changmin slides my paper back to me. “Alright, spill. You don’t want to go talk to Professor Jung alone, and you have barely looked at him in class for two weeks. What’s wrong?”

I shake my head. “Nothing. Just too much stress.”

“Well, that’s a lie.”

“Drop it, Minnie.”

“I’m smart, remember? I can figure things out on my own.”

I meet his eyes, and then sigh at the knowing look. “That’s fantastic, geek of the century.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know you won’t, but god, Min, can you not be smart for two minutes?”

“Nope. I take it things didn’t end well.”

“Things ended fine. But they ended. That’s it.”

Changmin frowns, head tilted.

“I can’t,” I continue, answering his unasked questions. “I’m not allowed to play with someone I know. I should have left as soon as I got there, but I didn’t want to, so I stayed, and now I could lose my job and he could lose his job. But he’s stupid and he’s stubborn and he won’t let it fucking go.”

“You must be good.”

“I am as good at what I do as you are smart.”

“Wow.”

“Yes, but ... I can’t go to his office or he’ll-- I don’t even know, I don’t want to know.”

“I’ll go talk to him for you if you want.”

I sigh. “No. Then I’d be a coward.”

“Can I get details?”

I chuckle. “Nope. You already know too much.”

“Too bad.”

The last half of classes, like most things that I don’t want to end, speed through, and the final bell is ringing. With a sigh, I take my math test out and pack up everything else in my bag.

“Do you want me to come with?” Changmin asks.

I shake my head. “No.”

“Just in case things get freaky freaky?” Changmin says and busts up laughing.

“Fuck you.”

I saunter down the halls, because even if my brain and heart are in an epic battle of wills, I do have a reputation to keep. Girls smile at me, guys high five me. Hyukjae and Donghae tell me that they’re playing soccer after school, and I tell them that I have to go argue with Professor Jung about my grade.

They wince in sympathy.

Professor Jung is known for being a hardass.

Hunny Bunny is so sweet and cute.

I can’t decide which one I like more.

I nod at the secretary sitting at the desk in front of the teachers’ office. “Is Professor Jung here?” I ask.

She nods and says, “I think he’s about to leave, but yes, he’s still here.”

“Thank you.”

I head down the hall.

Professor Jung’s office door is open. I knock on the frame and enter before he tells me to.

“Hi, Xiah.”

I walk to his desk and put the test down. “You added wrong. And don’t call me that.”

Professor Jung takes the test and he’s smirking just a little, so again, I’m sure he’s done this on purpose to get me alone. “Huh, I did.” He scribbles out the score, puts the right one, and then turns to his computer to re-enter the information. “All fixed.”

“Thanks.”

I take the test and turn around, determined to get out of there before--

“Xiah. Please, ... wait.”

Breathing deeply, I stop. He stands and moves over to me. His long arm reaches over my shoulder and shuts the door. I reach to open it and find myself pressed against it, his breath warm on my cheek.

“Please.”

“No. Move.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Don’t make me hurt you,” I mutter, trying to control my breathing.

“I want you to hurt me.” He settles a hand on my hip and presses his erection to my ass. “Please, Xiah.”

It will change everything between us. It’ll risk both of us. No one can know. And what about later? Will this be it?

His fingers drag over my neck; his breath pulses against my ear. A tongue touches my earlobe.

Oh fuck it.

I grab his wrist and dig my fingers into the soft skin at his pulse point. He inhales sharply. “I did not give you permission to touch me, Bunny.”

“I’m sorry, Xiah.”

I put his hand on the door, just above my shoulder and he moves both arms, so I’m boxed in, and then he shifts his body away from mine. I turn around. He’s tall enough that I have to tilt my head up to press our lips together.

He whimpers into the kiss. I reach up, tangle my hands in his hair and pull lightly. I suck his lower lip into my mouth and then let him go, tugging him back by his hair.

We’re both breathing deeply and all I did was kiss him.

I cup his cheeks and kiss him again. “You are going to get fired, and so am I, and I just ...” I kiss him again to shut myself up. I drop my hands to his shoulders and then down his chest. With hands splayed, I realize there is something different. I break away from his mouth and look up at him in confusion. There is too much material between my hands and his body. I look down and start unbuttoning his shirt. Light blue. The same color of his bathroom. After three buttons I see why it’s different and grab the two sides of his shirt and yank, popping the rest of his buttons and the shirt tears. The same light blue fabric is stretched over his chest. A bra.

Holy fuck, Professor Jung is wearing a bra. The fabric is soft on my hands. The bra cups are topped with lace, and there is a little bow between them. I grab his chest and press my hands together, creating a deep cleavage. Leaning down, I run my tongue between them. He shivers and whispers my name. I bite his skin, leaving teeth marks just above the bra.

“Such a dirty Bunny,” I whisper. “Are you wearing matching panties?”

His cheeks flush.

“Fuck,” I gasp and quickly unclasp his pants. The panties are blue and again covered in lace. They match the bra, probably came as a set. His large erection is straining against them, and there’s a deep blue wet spot. I shove his pants to the floor and pull the side of the panties and let go to snap against his skin.

“Off, take them off,” I demand.

He frowns, but steps away from me. He almost falls trying to get his shoes off with his pants at his ankles, but he manages and then slips the panties off. I hold my hand out for them and he gives them to me. I whip the panties around until they’re wound tightly together, and then hook the thin material under his balls. With a quick twist, I tie the panties around his cock and balls, tightening them more than necessary.

I flick his swollen balls, and he bites back a moan.

“Kneel. On your fucking knees.”

He drops to his knees easily.

I unbutton my slacks, undo the zipper and yank my hard cock out of my boxers. I grip his hair with one hand and force him forward. His mouth opens and takes me in. I lean against the door, and move his head back and forth, pressing the head of my dick to the back of his throat. His hands are on his own thighs, digging nails into his skin. His little whimpers spur me on, but I don’t really need it. Within three minutes, my orgasm is rushing through me. I pull out of his mouth, point my cock down and stroke quickly, breath gasping in the silence of his office. I spread my legs for support as my orgasm hits. I moan, head tilted forward and watch as strands of come shoot from my dick and cover that pretty bra in white. My body shakes with each touch of my hand, and I pull his head back to my crotch. His tongue laps at the weeping slit and he moans in appreciation, sucking the last few drops from the sensitive head.

I lean against the door, and don’t protest as he plays with my dick with his tongue. “You’re such a come slut, Hunny Bunny,” I whisper.

He hums in agreement.

I push him away and walk towards his desk. He stays where I left him and doesn’t try to look where I’m going.

“Anything fun in here?” I ask, sitting in his chair.

“Bottom, right drawer.”

I open said drawer and smirk at the bottles of lube and toys. “You are just so eager to lose your job, huh? Come here.”

Professor Jung drops to his hands and knees and crawls over to me. I hold my breath at the gorgeous site, his shirt open, eyes dark and desperate. His white shirt is stuck to his back and his cock and balls are swollen around the panties. He kneels next to me, head up. Eyes, that look, the one I wanted before, eager, begging, needy, horny.

“Lean over your desk,” I say and run my finger over his cheek. “Press your come-covered, sagging breasts to the desk.”

His cheeks flush red, but he lifts himself up and leans over the desk. I run my hands up and down his back and to his ass, over and over. With a firm grip on one cheek, I spread him open and flick his pulsing channel. His breath catches, and he moans when I change the harsh flicks to soft touches around his rim.

“I want to cover your back in welts,” I whisper. “But not here, because I want to hear you scream. Tonight. I'll be there. At eleven.”

He nods. “Thank you, Xiah. Thank you.”

I smirk. “Oh, don’t thank me yet. I think you’re going to hate me.” I grab a string of eight anal beads and cover them with lube. Without prepping him, I push the smallest two into him. He whimpers, hips jerking back.

I spank his ass. “Hold still.”

“Sorry, Xiah.”

I add the rest of them, teasing his rim just a little with each one. The plastic ring dangles from his ass, the muscles pulsating around the silicon string.

“Good boy. Leave these in you until I come over.”

He nods. “Yes, Xiah. I will.”

“Good,” I spank his ass lightly. “Turn around and lean against the desk.”

He does, hands on the desk. I lean forward from my spot on the chair and suck his dick into my mouth. I bob my head, taking most of his cock into my throat.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

I flick his swollen balls and he muffles his scream on his hand. His cock is throbbing, hips jerking. I pull away just enough to untie the panties, and then suck him back in. After only a couple more trips into my mouth, he’s coming hard, biting his forearm to muffle his scream. I let my mouth fill with the onslaught of come, gagging only a little. As soon as he’s through, I stand up and force a wet, dirty kiss to his mouth. He eagerly eats at my mouth and swallows his come.

The kiss softens without me realizing it and my fingers curl around his hip. “You are such a good little Bunny,” I whisper. “When I arrive, I am going to give you a reward for how well you did today. But you get to pick what that reward is. Have it ready for when I get there.”

Professor Jung nods. “Thank you, Xiah.”

I push his bra-covered chest together again. “You said you had skirts?”

“Yes.”

“Wear one. Dress up for me, Bunny Noona.”

He blushes bright red and whimpers. “Okay.”

I press one more kiss to his lips and then step back. I pull up my pants and attempt to straighten my shirt and jacket.

“That was a very underhanded tactic, by the way, Professor,” I say and zip up my pants.

“It worked.”

I make a face at him and head to the door.

“Thanks, Junsu.”

I shut my eyes for a moment and nod. I grab my bag from the floor and leave his office.

I run into Changmin at the gates. He smirks. “There’s come on your chin.”

I wipe my face and lick the come from my palm.

He falls into step beside me. “Well, you look satisfied and--”

“Just shut up,” I mutter.

When I arrive at Professor Jung’s house at eleven, he’s wearing a green plaid skirt, a white shirt with a dark green bra under it. He’s gagged and blindfolded. Lying next to him is a rope and a crop. I'm wearing the same outfit that I wore the first time, but this time, I am going to let him see it.

I walk around him, soaking in the beautiful sight. The skirt isn’t long enough to cover his ass, and he’s wearing a thong that matches the bra. The cloth is snug between his ass cheeks. I grip both and spread him open, just to make sure the anal beads are still inside him.

I bring my hand back and spank him really hard.

“Naughty, Bunny Noona. I thought I said I wanted to hear you scream,” I say, voice low. “Take off the gag.”

He does quickly and apologizes, head to the floor.

“Don’t worry,” I say and pick up the crop. “I’ll tire of your weak pleas soon enough to put it back in but for now.” I push the white shirt up over his head, baring his smooth back. I run the crop over his skin. “Scream for me, Bunny.”

I bring my arm back and the crop lashes over his back and make him scream for a little while.


	3. Epilogue: At Play

\--- **_1 year, 7 months, 2 weeks and 4 days later_** \---

“My mom is going to kill me,” I mutter, pacing outside the theatre where Yunho-hyung and I are waiting. “She is going to kill me. Oh god, my father is going to get out of his wheelchair and kill you.”

Yunho stops my pacing with hands on my shoulders. He leans down and presses a kiss to my lips. I sigh, and wrap my arms around his waist, as the kiss deepens to include touches of tongues and tightening slacks.

My boyfriend is a sexy beast. Just need to say that. He’s still gorgeous and fit, and his body still looks perfect in a suit, and tonight he’s all in black with a red cube tie and a red handkerchief in his pocket. He keeps up with me in bed, and his fucking virility and longevity are intense and amazing. His hair is going gray at the temples, and he has laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Thinking about them makes me want to kiss them, so I pull my face away enough to press a kiss to each corner of his mouth.

And yes, he is my boyfriend now. Not just someone that pays to have me abuse them. Since Yunho is the reason I no longer work for _Playmates on Call_ , he hooked me up with a lawyer friend of his named Kim Jaejoong. I work in his office now, mainly doing research and secretarial work. It doesn’t pay as much, but it’s respectable, and it’ll help me get a job after I finish college.

“This is a bad idea,” I mutter, and lick at his lower lip before pulling it into my mouth for a moment. “Let’s go home and fuck instead.”

Yunho chuckles. “Calm down. They will not kill you.”

“Yeah, but ... saying that I’m dating an older man and then seeing that you’re old enough to be my father, and you’re my old math teacher. Fuck, the last time you saw my mom, you were talking to her about how I stopped doing my homework.”

“Yes, well, at least I didn’t tell her that you expected me to give you an A just because you were fucking me.”

“Oh god, I’m going to die.”

Yunho chuckles and brushes his thumb over my cheek. “You are not going to die.”

“Junsu!” I hear behind me and wince at my brother’s shout.

I turn around as he walks up to us, his girlfriend by his side. His smile falls when his eyes go to Yunho.

“Oh god, he is going to kill me,” I mutter.

Yunho smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders. “Kim Junho-shi, hi.”

“Hi, um, Professor Jung,” he says and bows. “This is a surprise.”

“Call me Yunho, please. You haven’t been my student for a very long time.”

“Wow. Okay, Jung Yunho-shi. This is my girlfriend, Kim Hyolyn. Hyo-ah, this is Junsu and I guess his boyfriend, who used to be our math teacher in high school. God, that’s awkward.”

Yunho chuckles. “Not really.”

“Junsu says you met at a club.”

“Yeah, almost a year ago. He was dancing and I saw him and said hi, and well, I’ll spare you the embarrassment of the rest of that night.”

“Hyung!” I shout and shove him.

My brother laughs. And then says, “Mom is going to kill you.”

I put my face in my hands with a moan. “God, I know.”

“Not for dating your old teacher, but for your hair. What the hell did you do to it?”

My hair is a weird mix between orange and red right now. It was supposed to be red, but the dye is fading. The top is spiked up in a poufy mohawk, the sides slicked down flat.

“Shut up; it’s stylish.”

“You look like a parakeet.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mom called me about two minutes ago and said she had just parked. There are a few men helping her and father to our seats, so we should go in.”

“Go ahead,” Yunho says. “I’m going to try to calm him down.”

“The show starts in ten minutes. Do you have time to do that?”

Hyolyn blushes and slaps his shoulder, but both Yunho and Junho laugh.

“I hate you both,” I mutter into my hands again.

“We’ll see you inside,” Junho says.

Yunho’s arms wrap around me. “It’ll be fine. I’m good with parents, you know.”

I snort and lift my head. “And little boytoys.”

“I’m more your boytoy than you are mine.”

“While that is true, it is not helpful right now.”

He runs his hands over my cheeks again and presses small kisses to my lips while he talks. “We have our story straight. We know where we met, when we exchanged numbers; no one but us and that overly smart dongsaeng of ours knows the full details. Relax, and just have fun.”

I nod. “I know. I know. I just ...”

He kisses me again, firmer, and then he breaks away and smiles. “I’m going to make your night even more stressful.”

“Not possible.”

“I love you.”

I stare at him for a moment. Mind blank. Blinking stupidly. “Okay, possible. Fuck, Yunho!”

He laughs and gathers me close, lips at my temple. “You’re still young, I know. But ... well, I’m old enough and I know that I love you. I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not pressuring you to say anything. I mainly told you so that if your parents do have a bad reaction, you’ll know that it won’t change my decision to always be with you.”

My eyes sting and I curse at him again, throat tight. “Damn idiot, of course, I love you, but ... fuck!”

Yunho laughs again and holds out his arm. I narrow my eyes at him, but take another deep breath and weave my arm through his. We enter the theatre. With a smirk, I put my hand in my pants pocket and find the little remote there. I press a button, increasing the vibrations of the small toy in his ass.

His body jerks and he yelps and then glares down at me.

I smile. “Hm, revenge is sexy. And wow, imagine that, Bunny. I’m feeling better already.”

“Me, too.”

I laugh, and the two of us smiling and just staring at each other is how my mother first sees us. Her shocked expression turns to a smile and Yunho turns on the charm, bowing over his hand and bowing at my father. My father meets his eyes and then looks at me. His eyes are clearer than they used to be, but not as vibrant as before the accident. He’s regained strength in both arms and is learning sign language.

There is an announcement that the show is about to start, and my father signs something along the lines of “We will discuss this later.”

Yunho sits next to my mother, and my brother is on my other side. I keep my hand in my pocket and through the first act, I play with the dials and increase and decrease the vibrations randomly. He keeps his hand on my knee, his fingers tightening the only outward show of his discomfort and pleasure. During intermission, when he is talking to my mother about how we met again after I graduated, I turn the vibrations all the way up. The back of his neck is glistening with sweat.

The second half of the play takes forever, and I am eager to be gone and let Yunho release all the sexual tension in his body. But it still takes us another twenty minutes to get out to the cars and then Yunho is discussing meeting my mother and father for brunch the next morning at a cafe near my parents' house.

I finally drag him to my car, practically shove him inside. I slam his door and almost hood-slide to my side of the car. I wrench the door open, slide into my seat, and start the engine. My brother leers at me from the front window and I flip him off. I peel out of the spot and squeal my tires turning onto the street.

“Take your dick out of your pants and stroke it,” I tell him.

He fumbles with his pants.

I stop at a red light and watch him. “What the fuck?” I demand when I catch sight of red lace. “No wonder you insisted on the red tie tonight.”

He smirks over at me as he moves the panties to the side. His dick is hard, the head swollen. He wraps his fingers around himself and strokes up, moaning deeply.

The light turns green and my tires squeal again when I push on the gas.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you when we get home,” I snap.

He moans, and says, “I want to crawl inside, and ... fuck ... I want you to restrain me, and cover me with clothespins until I’m screaming.”

My vision goes blurry. I put my hand on my crotch and rub at my erection.

“I want you to kiss me, tie me up so I can’t move and just kiss me and play with me and tease me until I need to come. And ... oh god, Xiah, please, please, piss on me and feed me your come from my ass.”

My eyes are in danger of closing as I imagine that. I drive faster.

“I want you to fuck me and tell me I can’t come, but do everything you can to make me come, and when I do come, I want you to spank me so hard that I can’t sit down tomorrow, that I’ll have to sleep on my stomach, and oh, god, I want you to take pictures of my ass bruised and covered in welts.”

“Fuck, Bunny,” I moan.

“I want you to stand...stand in front of me, and just jerk off, so your dick hits my face, but you won’t let me suck on you, not until you’re coming and I want to open my mouth while you come all over my face. I want you to shove dildos in my mouth and my ass and watch me suffer while I beg you for your cock. I hate toys, Xiah, I hate them, because I want your dick and only your dick, and I want you to pull my hair while you gag me with your dick, and I want ... oh god.”

“Don’t you dare come, Bunny.”

Yunho whimpers and slows his strokes, gasping harshly. His commentary is down to swear words and single things, like clamps and dildo and nipples.

I pull into my apartment complex and park in my space. “Do up your pants and get out,” I say, removing my seatbelt. He’s not quite as fast as I am and I hurry to the other side of the car. I pull him out, slam him against the side and kiss him deeply. I press my thigh to his crotch and rock against him. “Inside,” I gasp into his mouth. “I want you inside, and then I want to be inside you, and then I am going to fuck you so hard you can’t see straight.”

I yank away from him, grab his tie and lead him up the sidewalk and up two sets of stairs. At the top of them, he suddenly drops to his knees. I stop, smirk down at him, and tug on the tie. He crawls after me. My hand shakes while I attempt to unlock the door. Cursing, I finally get it open and drag Yunho inside.

He said way more things than I have the patience for right now, so as soon as the door is shut, I point at him and tell him he has ten seconds to be naked. Except the panties, and the tie, and the bright, lacy red bra he’s wearing underneath his shirt, vest and jacket.

Devious bitch.

“Bunny Noona,” I croon at him, just to see his cheeks go pink. He loves it when I call him noona. “Bedroom, right now.” I slap his ass sharply and he jerks and crawls quickly to the bedroom. I follow, losing my jacket and shirt and tie on the way. I slip my pants off in the hall, and get naked, leaving my boxers in the doorway.

Yunho is in the middle of the floor, panty-clad ass toward me. His face is pressed to the rug, hands along his sides. He’s gripping his ankles and his knees are spread, showing himself off. Normally, I take the time to restrain him, but maybe later, if I remember. I want him too much to bother right now.

I stand next to him, put my bare foot on his neck and immediately start spanking him. I fucking love to spank him like this because he can’t move and he can barely breathe. His ass bounces with every slap. I grip the panties in my other hand and yank on them, so they’re rubbing against the sensitive skin of his cleft. I wrap the lace around my hand, pulling until they start to tear. He whimpers with each tug and gasps with each spank.

I spank him until my hand hurts, and then finish tearing off the panties. The renting sound of the lace is obscured by Yunho’s harsh moans. I kneel behind him, spread his ass, and lick at the rough, red line. It stings, and Yunho clenches with a hiss. I bring my hand back and slap his thigh.

“You are so pretty, Noona. So gorgeous. I’m going to eat your cunt and play with your breasts until both are so sore that you won’t be able to handle having clothes on at all.”

“Please, Xiah, oh please.”

“Turn over.”

He does eagerly, laying flat on his back, legs spread, hands above his head. I take his knees and pull him so his legs are over my thighs and his ass is right at my crotch.

“I don’t want to get up and leave you long enough to get lube,” I say and shove my fingers in his mouth.

Yunho moans and licks my fingers, closing his mouth around them and _sucking_. I shut my eyes with a deep moan. His tongue laps at each finger, running along the length and spreading spit everywhere.

“Okay, that’s enough,” I say and pull my hand away. I put it right to his ass and press both fingers inside him. I pull out the small toy and toss it to the floor and then slam my fingers back inside him. With a whimper, he tenses up, hands in fists above his head.

“You can touch me, Hunny Bunny.”

“Oh thank you, Xiah. Thank you,” he mutters and his hands land on my shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles.

I remove my fingers, hold my cock down and push into his body. It’s tight and slightly uncomfortable, but willing and still pulsing from the night of vibrations.

“I thought ... I thought you were going to eat my cunt, Xiah.”

I smile. “I’m going to pump it full of come first. You think one orgasm is enough for me? And besides, didn’t you say you wanted to me to feed you come from your ass?”

“Oh, fucking hell, yes, Xiah, please.”

I grab his bra-covered chest and squeeze, and then push my hands under the wire. I pinch his nipples, and lean down to steal his gasp with a kiss. I keep my thrusts steady, staying over him until my knees are aching from being on the floor. I’m way too close to coming to stop though, so I get a good grip behind his thighs, press his knees to his shoulders and speed up.

I never thought that I would have more sex once I quit being a playmate.

Hunny Bunny is a greedy, little cock whore.

“You are a greedy, little cock whore,” I mutter, and then break off with a deep gasp. I tilt my head back, hips slowing, prolonging the pleasure zipping through me for a few seconds. My fingers tighten on his legs, my breath stops and I jerk out my release, his body clenches around me, pulling out every pulse of come until it slips past my dick and down his cleft.

Despite how slick it is now, I stop moving to recover from the sensations and the pleasure zipping along my skin. I release his legs and take his hands, threading our fingers together. I bring one up to my chest and put the other against his.

With a small smile, I whisper, “I love you, Yunho.”

His smile lights up the entire room. “I love you, too. Can I eat your come now?”

“Anything, you want, Hunny Bunny,” I say, each word punctuated by a slow thrust that drags a deep moan from his throat. “Anything. You. Want.”


End file.
